Sick Day
by Tiny Zephyr
Summary: When Pit gets sick, what awaits the day? Lame lame lame one-shot but i guess funny? No pairings.


**A/N: inspired by myself who was sick for a week about a few months ago but never got around to finish this thing-**

**I do not own KI:U. **

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Ew. Sneeze that way, please."

"Sorry..."

Pit sat on a large pillow next to his doppelganger, Dark Pit who was on his stomach on a pillow. A blanket was slung over Pit's shoulders, a tissue box by him with many crinkled up tissues scattered about. The white angel had caught a cold while out patrolling for any remaining underworld troops. Because of that, Palutena told them to take a day off(also because it was raining today too). They decided to spend the day just playing video games.

"Still think that was stupid of you to go out patrolling while it was raining," Dark Pit remarked, his eyes focused on the TV.

"It was just sprinkling, I didn't think I'd get sick," Pit replied, sniffling his nose.

Dark Pit just rolled his eyes. "That's the problem; you _don't _think."

Pit turned his head to his dark half, scrunching his nose. "Uh oh, I think I feel a sneeze coming on."

Dark Pit's eyes widened, pausing the game. "Hey, hey, hey-! I said sneeze _that_ way!"

Pit feigned a sneezing face, getting prepared. "Ah, no, it's too late- aaah..."

"Pit, no."

"Aaaahh..."

"Pit, I swear, if you sneeze on me-"

"ACHOO!"

"PIT! SERIOUSLY?! UGH!"

And with that, the darker one gave a loud and frustrated grunt before throwing the blanket he had wrapped around him onto the floor and stormed out. Pit gave a chuckle, soon after bursting into a laughing fit right before choking on air. "Ow, my throat," he complained, holding his neck.

* * *

Later, Pit began to make his way to the kitchen for some food. In the hall, he stopped to see Palutena with a bowl of carrots in her arms. The angel's wings ruffled up at the sight, remembering the carrot-pocolyps months ago. "Er- What are you doing with those?" Pit hastily called out, his voice alerting the Goddess and making her turn around.

"Oh, Pit! You're up; how are you? How is your throat?" Palutena questioned, coming closer. Pit grinned at her.

"It's a little sore, still," Pit explain, his voice slightly hoarse and threaded with illness. Palutena frowned, shifting the bowl to one arm. She moved her hand to his forehead, tilting her head to the side.

"You're a bit warm. Are you sure you should be up and about, Pit?" Palutena gave him a worried look, taking her hand off his forehead.

Pit simply shook his head. "Are you kiddin'? I feel great, despite the sore throat and stuffy nose and stuff," the winged boy replied, twirling around to show he felt fine. As he finished the spin, he stumbled a bit, obviously dizzy from it. His head started to throb painfully which caused him to wince and move his hand to his head. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

Palutena frowned, shaking her head helplessly. "What am I going to do with you?" she chuckled. "Go back to your room, Pit. I'll make you some soup and have a centurion deliver it to you, okay?"

Pit puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms, a bit dissatisfied. "Fiiiine," he whined. Palutena let out another chuckle, patting his head and turning back toward the kitchen. Pit huffed and turned back to his room, having no choice.

Passing Dark Pit's room, the lighter twin stopped and backed up, turning his head to peer into his other's room. It was empty and the lights were off, making the room look just as gloomy as the host. _He's not there,_ Pit thought, wondering where his doppelganger was. "Huh," Pit muttered, glancing back down the hall. He continued to his room.

When he entered, he was surprised to see the lights were on. "Didn't I turn the lights off when I left?" Pit wondered to himself.

"That's because you didn't," his counterpart's voice sounded from the corner of the room, which honestly made Pit jump a bit. Turning, he saw Dark Pit was on a beanie bag playing on Pit's 3DS in the corner beside his bed. The goth looked up a bit before looking back at his game. "Ew, you look like Phos and Lux just ran over you a ton of times then splashed lemon juice and salt in your face."

Pit gave him a look, crossing his arms. "Gee thanks, I feel so much better," he retorted while rolling his eyes and making his way to his bed, laying on his stomach to face his twin. He noticed, while passing his mirror, that he was actually pretty pale and his eyes looked like he just got finished crying after staying up for three days straight. Looking to Dark Pit with his head on his arms, he inquired, "What are you playing, Pittoo?"

"Nintendogs," was the answer, the nickname obviously ignored.

"Cool, cool," Pit replied, moving himself so he could see him play. Dark Pit was currently petting a black cat in it. "I didn't know you were a cat person."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Pit," the raven replied, giving the virtual feline a brushing. Pit sat up, crossing his legs.

"That's not true; I know a lot about you! I know when your birthday is. I know your favorite color. I know your favorite video game. I know you don't like fire-"

"Neither do you, Pit, so that doesn't count," Dark Pit replied, saving his game before shutting it and giving his lighter half a look. "Okay, then. If you know so much about me, answer me this: Where do I go off to Saturday mornings?"

This left the angel a bit dumbfounded. "Um… Well, uhhh…" he started, putting his hand on his chin. He looked up again, looking extremely confused. "Wait you go places Saturday mornings?" This earned him a smirk from Dark Pit.

"See, yoouuu knoooww nothing," his twin chuckled, standing up from the beanie bag and stretching his limbs. He turned and tossed the 3DS at Pit. "Think fast."

Pit gasped quickly, blinking and clumsily catching the gaming system. "Why were you even playing on mine?" he asked after a moment had passed.

"Broke mine and Palutena won't let me get another one because she's sure I'll break that one too," Dark Pit replied while rolling his eyes. Pit was about to reply to that until his other did something he hadn't expected. He pushed the sicker one down on his side with his head on the pillow and huffed, "Just hurry up and get better, Pitstain. Your little centurions are too weak to brawl against."

"What?" Pit was dumbfounded for the second time that day. Who knew Big Bad Dark Pit had a soft side?

Dark Pit realized what he did and blushed before looking away. He left the room, accidentally bumping into Palutena's shoulder, who was carefully holding a tray of soup and half an orange. He muttered something(maybe an apology?) before he left the too.

"Oh my. What was that all about?" Palutena mumbled, looking back to Dark Pit's fleeing form then turning to Pit, her brows arched. Pit shrugged, sitting himself up and sniffling his nose.

"I dunno, but he just started acting really weird," Pit explained, eyeing the soup. "Hey, are those carrots in there?"

At this, the Goddess began to panic a bit. "Ah- Nnno, they're, uh, Vitamins! Just vitamins disguised as...carrots..?" She blinked one eye closed, hoping he'd take the excuse. He did.

"Hmm.. Okay, then." Pit let out a few coughs, making sure to cover his mouth, of course. "I thought you were gonna send a centurion?"

"Well, I thought since I didn't have anything _urgent_ to attend to, I could just deliver the soup myself," Palutena explained, giving a cute grin. She sat by the end of his bed, placing the tray on the bed beside her. She took the spoon, dipped it into the soup and then raised it up to Pit with the bowl under it. "Say 'Ahh'."

Pit blinked, confused for a second before it finally clicked in his head. His cheeks began to glow a soft rose red. "Uh- L-Lady Palutena, please- I'm fully capable of feeding myself, thank you!"

Palutena gave a pout, retracting the spoon and bowl a bit. "Oh come on, Pit. Just this once? I promise I won't tell anyone!" Why was she focused on feeding him? Pit huffed and surrendered to her.

"Fine… But just this once!" the brunette lifted a finger to indicate one time meant _one time and one time only. _For the next ten minutes, the two stayed, one feeding the other while said other was blushing like mad. They knew they were alone but little did they _actually _know that Dark Pit was secretly taking pictures from the door, out of view, however.

A week later, the darker half used the photos as blackmail.


End file.
